1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus for hybrid electric vehicle that performs drive control of an engine and a motor based on a control index.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, JP-A-2000-333305 and JP-A-2001-183150 shows a drive control apparatus for the hybrid electric vehicle that collects and learns a running history (e.g., vehicle speed) of the vehicle for each of sections, which are predetermined, in a route to a destination. Also, the apparatus sets a schedule of the control index for each predetermined section based on the learned running history and based on road conditions of the route to the destination in order to minimize fuel consumption to the destination. Then, the apparatus controls the engine and the motor based on the schedule of the control index.
More specifically, in the apparatus of JP-A-2000-333305, JP-A-2001-183150, the schedule of the control index is made for the route from the origin to the destination such that the fuel consumption is minimized, and the engine and the motor are controlled in accordance with the schedule of the control index. Because road gradients of the route to be traveled is considered in advance to make the schedule of the control index, it is possible to realize preferable fuel efficiency. However, when the vehicle is not capable of running as determined by the schedule in a certain section of the route to the destination due to the influence caused by traffic jam, the fuel efficiency may deteriorate instead.